Vivir cien años
by MeiYua
Summary: Snape ha muerto y Harry sale que algo no anda bien... El hombre está maldito, no es más que un alma errante atrapada en el medio de la nada y la única forma en que Harry puede ayudarlo, es resucitándole. Cuando el amor nace con una persona que debería estar muerta, al final las decisiones se vuelven un poco más difíciles de tomar.


**Título:** Cien años

**Autor:** Meiyua

**Beta**: Hermione Drake

**Categoría:** Libros, Harry Potter

**Personajes:** Harry Potter, Severus Snape

**Advertencias: **Muerte de un personaje

**Género: **Angustia,Romance, Drama

**Clasificación:** R

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, tienen un autor y una historia original. JK Rowling tiene todos sus derechos, mío sólo es la trama de este fanfic.

**Resumen:** Snape ha muerto y Harry sale que algo no anda bien... El hombre está maldito, no es más que un alma errante atrapada en el medio de la nada y la única forma en que Harry puede ayudarlo, es resucitándole.

Cuando el amor nace con una persona que debería estar muerta, al final las decisiones se vuelven un poco más difíciles de tomar.

»»»

**Capítulo 1. El viento en el sepelio**

_"__Hay una razón para no ser cristiano… pero esto no quiere decir que no sea religioso." —me había dicho en su oficina, frente al viejo hotel Plaza del Conde, que hoy es una residencia de Estado. Sin embargo, nunca me dijo la razón. Lo que sí sé es el motivo por el que lo mataron. Pero no hay necesidad de perder el tiempo discutiendo ese asunto._

—Marc Saudade, _embajador de Panamá_

Y allí estaba de nuevo, en su segundo funeral en Hogwarts en menos de un año. Harry cerró los ojos, dejando que las palabras de McGonagall le inundaran lentamente. La mujer tenía un don para eso de los discursos, siempre lo había pensado.

—He aquí una muestra de que la oscuridad no es siempre una malvada sombra que impide a la luz llegar a nosotros. Algunas veces puede ser eso que nos protege de no calcinarnos. Este hombre, este mago, esta persona, siempre se sintió atraído por los oscuros encantos de ese lado prohibido. Y ahora que estamos todos aquí, reunidos para darle el último adiós, hemos descubierto que esa penumbra jamás llegó a su corazón. La bondad de un hombre no reside en lo que demuestra por fuera, sino en lo que oculta por dentro. Y espero que a partir de ahora, todos sepamos mirar más allá… Nos hemos equivocado al juzgarle, ojalá que no lo hagamos con nadie más.

McGonagall estaba rígida, parada al frente de la multitud de personas y criaturas mágicas que se habían reunido para el funeral. Se podía notar que, bajo las monturas cuadradas de sus gafas, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos, y que se esforzaba por contener las lágrimas que la amenazaban con quebrar su voz en cualquier momento.

La paz llevaba apenas escasos cinco días reinando en el mundo. Los tiempos oscuros habían terminado, el villano había sido derrotado. _El-niño-que-vivió _al fin había vencido y ahora se había convertido en _el-joven-que-venció. _

Harry sabía que debería alegrarse, que el mundo entero debería estar de fiesta. Tendrían que estar celebrando de una manera más ostentosa que la de aquella primera vez en que Voldemort se había "ido", justo el día en que él había llegado a vivir a casa de los Dursley, huérfano. Sin embargo, y aunque sabía que quizá allá afuera los que sólo habían visto la batalla de lejos sí tendrían fiesta, todos los que estaban presentes en aquel lugar, en los terrenos del casi derrumbado castillo de Hogwarts, lo único que podían lucir era desconsuelo en sus rostros, una profunda tristeza y quizá, sólo quizá, un vacio que no debería estar allí. Era como si incluso la muerte de Voldemort les hiriera. Aunque algunas veces Harry no podía evitar pensar que eso sólo le sucedía a él.

Quizá ese hombre era más parte suya de lo que había pensado, o deseado.

Los cadáveres ya habían sido recogidos, tanto los de los buenos como los de los malos. Los padres de Tonks habían ido a recoger los de Lupin y su hija. Y la mañana del segundo día de libertad, los habían incinerado en una ceremonia vikinga. Tan sólo habían estado ellos dos y el bebé, iluminados únicamente por la luz del sol saliente y las llamas que consumían a la valiente pareja. La familia Weasley había tenido su propia ceremonia en La Madriguera. Fred fue enterrado en el jardín, allí donde todos solían jugar al quiddich, y aunque le habían insistido en que fuera también, Harry se había rehusado a ir, dejándoles vivir ese momento en intimidad.

Aunque no lo quisiera admitir en voz alta, era perfectamente consciente de lo que sentía. ¿Cómo podría ir a despedir a Fred? ¿Cómo podría simplemente llegar, mirar el ataúd y decirle: 'lo siento'? Una disculpa no bastaba… un perdón no marcaría la diferencia. Podría haberle salvado, habrían podido vivir muchas personas si tan sólo él hubiera ido al encuentro de su destino antes, si se hubiera entregado…

Y ahora estaba allí, vivo, a pesar de haber recibido ya dos maldiciones asesinas. Debería estar siendo castigado por algo malo que había hecho. ¿Es que, al igual que los vampiros, él también estaba condenado a vivir por siempre?

Harry soltó un profundo suspiro, mirando a las personas que tenía delante. Ese era justamente el primer funeral que presenciaba desde la tan anhelada victoria, el único al que no podía negarse a asistir a pesar de que sólo deseaba salir corriendo. Sin embargo, pensaba que aunque sea podía ofrecerle eso a Snape: una plegaria que le agradeciera todo lo que había hecho por ayudarle, por protegerle.

McGonagall había dicho que el hombre no tenía familia, que nadie iría a recoger sus restos y que lo menos que le debía el castillo era un lugar donde pudiera reposar eternamente. Así pues, ahora estaban reunidos en el bosque prohibido, en uno de los pocos claros que tenía este. Estaban presentes los empleados más importantes del Ministerio de Magia, algunos aurores, las pocas amistades que tenía Snape y unos cuantos magos, que Hermione le había dicho que eran expertos en pociones. Estaban también todo el profesorado y el alumnado del colegio, al igual que lo que quedaba de la Orden del Fénix, y Abeforth Dumbledore, el hermano del antiguo Director.

Harry se encontraba hasta atrás de la multitud, mirando todo bajo la sombra del árbol más cercano. Había una sepultura de piedra negra detrás de McGonagall. En ella se podía leer una inscripción que Harry sabía que rezaba algo así como:

_Prof. Severus Snape_

_* Enero de 1960._

_+ Mayo de 1998._

_Incluso las serpientes tienen corazón_

Al final de la inscripción estaba una serpiente plateada que los alumnos de Slytherin habían tallado con magia.

A la derecha de la tumba estaba el *coro de Ravenclaw, entonando suavemente una melodía dirigida por el profesor Fitchwick. Los alumnos mayores de Hufflepuff estaban bordeando los linderos del claro tras la sepultura. Tenían las varitas en alto y hacían aparecer de la nada pequeñas y esponjosas plumas negras que caían delicadamente sobre los presentes. Cada uno de los Gryffindor traía entre las manos una vela blanca y claramente se podía ver que estaban incómodos por no estar haciendo algo más, como sus otros compañeros, aunque fuera sólo para guardar las apariencias. Sin embargo, los Slytherin sólo estaban allí, parados con la cabeza en alto, demostrando el orgullo que sentían de pertenecer a esa casa y el respeto que siempre iban a albergar en sus corazones por su antiguo jefe. Para Harry, Snape siempre había sido un pésimo profesor, pero era consciente de lo mucho que el hombre parecía hacer por los suyos.

Quizá si hubiera sido una serpiente más lo habría tratado mejor.

—…era un tipo extraño. —sollozó McGonagall. Harry no había escuchado completamente lo que había estado diciendo, pero ahora podía ver una pequeña lágrima bajando por la mejilla de la mujer—. Nunca logré entenderle del todo y le juzgué varias veces sin razón. Pero ahora… ya no tendré con quien apostar qué Casa ganará la copa del año, ya no tendré a quién robarle el café cuando el mío se haya terminado, ya no habrá a quién molestar por la apariencia que tenía cuando era mi alumno, ya no tendré a quién pedirle ayuda cuando me haga falta y… Y no podré pedirle perdón.

Harry agachó la mirada. Ya no tendría a quién echarle la culpa por ser espantoso en pociones… Y se maldecía por ser eso lo único en lo que podía pensar en ese momento.

—Severus… —continuó diciendo McGonagall, girándose para mirar la oscura tumba—, lamento tanto todo lo que hice… Siempre era tan sencillo molestarte y tú eras demasiado educado conmigo como para vengarte… Perdón por todo, Severus. Yo… Yo r-realmente… realmente… lo siento.

La mujer no pudo resistirlo más y rompió en llanto. Harry miraba cómo se cubría la boca con una mano y con la otra le daba una pequeña caricia a la fría piedra. La señora Weasley salió entonces de entre la gente y fue hasta ella, estrechándola en un cálido abrazo. Molly tenía un extraño don para saber cuando alguien necesitaba un abrazo y cuando necesitaba estar solo; aunque en esos momentos todos sabían que era justamente lo que se debía hacer: abrazar a la mujer y ofrecerle consuelo, el perdón que Snape ya no podía darle.

Harry cerró los ojos. Le dolía tanto verla así, tan frágil…con su verdadera edad bien representada en sus rasgos. Era como si McGonagall hubiera envejecido diez años de la noche a la mañana y ahora se aferraba al pequeño y regordete cuerpo de Molly, como si fuera lo único que le quedaba en el mundo.

Se quedó quieto entonces, tan sólo escuchando los pequeños sollozos de los presentes, hipócritas para su gusto, y el crujir del pasto seco bajo sus pies mientras se removían incómodos en sus lugares. Harry pensó que quizá, al igual que a él, la culpa les estaba carcomiendo dolorosamente, haciéndoles querer salir corriendo de allí e ir a un lugar donde pudieran ignorar el malestar interno que les producía todo eso, que les estrujaba el corazón.

Incluso el viento parecía estar rebelándose ahora. Soplaba fuerte entre las ramas de los árboles y fluía en círculos en el claro, levantando en espiral las hojas secas y las mágicas plumas negras que no se desvanecían al acercarse al suelo, sino que danzaban eternamente sobre el alborotado cabello y las pardas telas de las túnicas que vestían los dolientes.

A Harry incluso le parecía que el viento se quejaba, que se lamentaba y negaba suavemente. Era como un susurro vacio en sus oídos.

_'__No… No... No…'_

Harry se quedó quieto y cerró los ojos. Era como una voz, como escuchar un murmullo a lo lejos; un sonido que por más que te acercas jamás logras alcanzar. Suspiró. El viento arrastraba consigo un lamento, un clamor eterno.

_'__No… No quiero esto… No…'_

Alzó la vista, extrañado. Por un momento creyó escuchar que en realidad sí, el viento se estaba quejando, que se estaba lamentando. Miró alrededor, debía de ser un truco. Algún tipo con lágrimas de cocodrilo debía de estarles gastando una broma a los presentes. Habría podido terminar con un mal, pero eso no quería decir que quedaran sólo personas buenas allá afuera, y le parecía que irrumpir con una broma de mal gusto en un sepelio definitivamente era un pequeño paso a una maldad mayor.

_'__No, no… No quiero, no…'_

Pero la voz seguía repitiendo lo mismo y no había señales de _aquel _que la estuviera ó entonces el ceño, ¿estaría enloqueciendo? No sería extraño, después de todo lo que había vivido. De hecho, sería lo más normal que le pasara a esas alturas. Sin embargo, prefería asegurarse de ello antes de buscarse un sitio en el área psiquiátrica de San Mungo.

—Hermione, Ron... —les llamó Harry.

Los chicos se dieron la vuelta. Se habían adelantado unos pasos de Harry para dejarle algo de privacidad. Hermione ahora se encontraba entre los brazos de Ron, con los ojos hinchados y el rostro mojado. Ron tenía la cara roja. Siempre se le ponía roja, por coraje, por vergüenza, por tristeza…Así que Harry no estaba seguro de por qué se le habría puesto de ese color esta vez.

—Oh, Harry… —Hermione dio un paso hacia él. Parecía avergonzada de haberlo dejado solo todo ese tiempo.

Ron se acercó detrás de ella y tomó sitio en la sombra mientras la chica recargaba la cabeza en el hombro de Harry.

—Escuchen —les dijo Harry.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio un momento, mirándose entre sí sin saber muy bien qué es lo que estaban haciendo.

—¿Escuchar qué? —preguntó Hermione al cabo de un momento.

—Todo… —susurró Harry—. Hay algo en el viento.

Volvieron a guardar silencio entonces, agudizando sus sentidos, fijando toda su atención en el silbido de los arboles, del viento. Y allí estaba de nuevo.

_'__No… por favor no… No…'_

—Q-Qué… —Ron parecía al fin escuchar lo que buscaban.

—¿Un lamento?

Harry asintió no muy seguro y preguntó:

—¿Qué es eso?

—No lo sé, yo… —Hermione parecía desconcertada. Al igual que Harry, hasta hacia unos instantes parecía estar buscando un culpable entre la gente—. Quizá sea un centauro que no quiera aquí la tumba…

—O un troposolo… —murmuró Ron. Aunque nunca había entendido del todo qué eran exactamente esas criaturas, por lo que sabía podían confundir los cerebros—. Seguro que esas cosas hablan, ¿no?

—¿Seremos los únicos que lo escuchan? Los demás no…

—Yo también lo escucho, Potter.

Aun no terminaban de procesar completamente la idea, cuando una voz les sorprendió desde atrás, haciéndoles pegar un salto.

Lucius Malfoy había salido de detrás de uno de los arboles más alejados del claro. Harry sospechaba que se había ido a ocultar de las miradas para que no le vieran demostrar emociones. Sin embargo, era demasiado rubio como para disimularlo, al igual que Draco y Narcisa tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados.

La mujer estaba en medio de la gente. Traía entre las manos una rosa negra y Harry se preguntó si de verdad había nacido con ese color. A su lado se hallaba Draco, que parecía aferrarse al vial que sujetaba, como si fuera lo único que le mantenía en pie. Al contrario de sus padres, él sí estaba visiblemente afligido, desmoronado emocionalmente.

—¿Qué es lo que escucha, señor Malfoy? —preguntó al fin Hermione.

Lucius torció el gesto, haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no demostrar lo que verdaderamente sentía ante el hecho de que alguien como _ella_ le estuviera hablando.

—Su voz, sus lamentos —susurró, alzando la mirada al cielo, como si fuera a encontrar algo allí—. Sufre…

_«Sufre»,_ se repitió mentalmente Harry.

Narcisa se fue adelantando lentamente entonces, yendo con pasos firmes hacia la tumba, seguida de cerca por Draco. La mujer cogióbien la rosa de entre sus manos y la clavó a la cabecera de la tumba, donde debería ir una lapida.

—Gracias por cumplir con tu palabra.

Su voz había sido apenas un susurro, pero había demasiado silencio en ese lugar como para que no se alcanzaran a percibir las palabras si se ponía atención.

Draco pareció tomar un profundo suspiro y se adelantó, destapando el vial que sostenía. Se arrodilló al lado de su madre y vertió la poción que contenía sobre la rosa. Por un minuto entero no sucedió nada, pero después la flor fue retoñando, creciendo más y más hasta en un frondoso rosal, de cuyas ramas surgieron más rosas, negras como la ropa que el profesor siempre había vestido. Al final el peso y la gravedad pudieron más que la fuerza del ramaje y el rosal terminó agachándose, como abrazando de alguna forma la tumba.

Los presentes parecían incómodos por su presencia en el sepelio, pero legalmente eran libres ahora. El Ministerio había dejado a Harry decidir quiénes se salvaban de pasar el resto de sus vidas en Azkaban, y él había elegido a los Malfoy pese a las críticas que su decisión ocasionó. ¿Por qué a pesar de todo los había perdonado? Porque Narcisa y Lucius le habían recordado a sus padres. Se habían preocupado por su hijo, habían querido alejarlo del peligro y afrontar las consecuencias. Y eso valía mucho para Harry. Aunque claro, el Ministerio había requisado una parte considerable de la fortuna de los Malfoy; sin embargo, ni de lejos podrían dejarles en bancarrota. Estaban "podridos en dinero", según las palabras exactas del señor Weasley.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Harry a Lucius al cabo de un momento—. ¿Qué es esa voz?

—¿Que qué es? —repitió el hombre—. Es mi destino, Potter. Eso es lo que es.

—¿Su destino? —Harry desvió la mirada del rosal para girarse hacia Lucius—. ¿De qué habla? ¿Qué destino? ¿De quién es esa voz?

—De Snape. Su destino es el mío. Esa voz es su voz, y es mi destino… El pago por las decisiones que una vez tomamos. Algo de lo que no podemos escapar ninguno de _nosotros. _

»»»

**Notas:**

_*Coro de Ravenclaw:_ Sé que hay un coro en Hogwarts, aparece en algunas de las escenas eliminadas de las películas, pero no estoy segura de que sea de esa casa. Así que me disculpo si estoy equivocada, pero para la historia me servía que fueran ellos.


End file.
